


Wild Ride!

by Scorpionnumber1



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpionnumber1/pseuds/Scorpionnumber1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ralph and Ray's outing doesn't go exactly to plan until a certain someone enters the picture and completely changes the course of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Ride!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juliana_ravenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliana_ravenclaw/gifts).



> This one quite proved difficult as I am not very good at writing about parings that I don’t physically see on the show. Given that Drew and Ray never actually met I have no idea what their first exchange would look like but this is my guess… (Also I’m not a fan of Drew but I’ll try my best to see his side of things and make him look like a better guy.)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Scorpion or any of its characters. I’m just a massive fan that like to write!

Your request: “I was walking by the roller coaster and someone's shoe flew off and hit me in the head.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“And here is his sun cream and a mini first aid pack that I borrowed from Sylvester because anything can happen in a theme park, and…” Paige’s motherly rant about how dangerous roller-coasters are and how you can never be too careful was cut off calmly by the garage visitor.

“Relax Patty, Ralph I and are going to have an awesome time! You just focus on having a good time on that date of yours with Wally” smirked Ray as he packed the last of the necessities into a large backpack.

“I-It’s not a d-date… it’s simply a work dinner that we have been postponing for a long while now. Nothing’s going to happen.”

“Of course and my name isn’t Ray the Raysome” he replied sarcastically, not noticing the strange and questioning look he received from Paige and continued “The truth is you two feel something for each other and the sooner you realise and confess your obvious feelings, the better. I won’t force you into doing anything but just remember, ray is defiantly sailing the Wally and Patty luxury cruiser!”

Paige didn’t understand a single word of what that weird man was saying but she knew that he only had the best intentions so she simply smiled and run over the important details one last time before kissing her son goodbye and watching the two make their way out of the garage.

“Well buddy, are you ready for a great day out?”

“Sure but are you certain that the theme-park will be 100% safe because Sylvester was telling me how there has been a large increase in the number of accidents on the rides and-”

“What have they done to you? One day with me and you will be a wild child again.” 

“That’s what I’m scared of”

That last part was only for Ralph’s ears because no matter how much he wanted to only state facts, he didn’t want to hurt the man’s feelings. 

The pair made their way through the garage’s alleyway and boarded the man’s car. Getting the old thing started naturally took a lot of time but after a long while pushing, sweating and hitting various parts with a rusty hammer, the pair where on their way to what Sylvester would have referred to as “the free ticket to the hospital”.   
…  
Enormous crowds of equally eager children and their guardians pushed through in countless directions. Nobody cared if they elbowed someone in the ribs or tread on their foot, both of which the victim was unfortunately usually Ray, all that they cared about was getting to a ride as fast as possible to reserve the best seat and waiting the shortest. The overpowering smells of candyfloss, ice cream, and anything else that was topped off with gallons of sugar, would have made even the ones that didn’t go on stomach flipping rides, feel queasy. Yet the smells filled the young genius’ nostrils making him smile with wonder as it was not a smell that greeted him often. They forced their bodies past, frequently catching themselves breathless and in dire need for oxygen. Every single attraction that Ralph or Ray wanted to try out was either for higher/ older users or completely full and demanding of the pair to wait for three hours only to enjoy it for three minutes.

Just as they were about to give up and collapse on the luxury that was an empty bench in the shade, Ray spotted the infant’s corner of the theme park. Ralph tried protesting at first but eventually gave in after realising that there was no way that Ray was giving up on providing the boy with a fun day. The “adult” of the two half skipped towards the shortest line, tugging on Ralph’s delicate hand to follow. That lone turned out to be a bunch of tiny toddlers waiting to board the spinning teacups. 

As Ralph strapped himself into a green stripped teacup with his head down to cover his slightly ashamed identity, Ray payed the cheap ticket and slouched down beside him. The ride was awfully slow and the excited shouting of children directed to their parents, became increasingly annoying after a few seconds. 

“At least we’re shielded from the sun” Ray pointed out with still a hint of optimism in his voice which Ralph could only admire.

His statement was true as the July sun was making a big impact, making Ralph’s hair stick uncomfortably to his dripping neck and make him feel dehydrated nonstop. Now at least he was able to rest his legs from all the walking and struggling between the layers of holidaymakers and was finally capable of hiding his sizzling head in the shade of the roof above them.

The ride ended and Ralph refused a second go with all his might. None of the other rides interested Ray nor Ralph so they decided to try the more age appropriate side of the park again. Just as they were making their way on the still crowded path something flew over Ralph’s head and slammed right on top of Ray’s, knocking him down almost immediately. Ralph naturally begun to panic and think of thousands of things to do to help his carer for the day. Some people stopped to help and one of them turned out to be no other than Drew Baker himself.

“Dad! What are you doing here?” questioned the still worried youngster.

“I came here with a couple of mates, where’s your mum?”

“She’s not here, I’m supposed to spend the day with Ray who is the guy that is currently unconscious on the floor.”

Drew turned his head and looked at the hopeless man still lying motionless on the hard ground. Dropping to his feet, Drew begun to slap the man’s face quickly yet delicately to try and bring him back into reality. Ralph let out the breath that he didn’t know he was holding as his carer opened his eyes and slowly tried to sit up.

“Hello sir, are you ok?” interrogated Drew following with other questions concerning the now sitting up right man.

“Yeah thanks I’m good… all that I can remember was that walking by the roller coaster and someone's shoe flew off and hit me in the head” the man scanned the crowd, looking for Ralph and as soon as he saw him added “Don’t tell your mother any of this ok?”

Ralph nodded his head discreetly and helped his father to pick up Ray and run to the nearest ice cone shack to grab ice for the man’s head.

“I’m fine now thank you” said Ray as he placed the freezing cold slush on his head but lifting it off frequently to avert a brain freeze. “I’m Ray by the way and that over there is Ralphy-boy, thanks again for your help” he ended sending a smile to his helper.

“Oh yeah that’s no problem. I saw my son in the crowd and rushed over here to aid as soon as possible.”

“Wait, your son? Oh my, it’s you, Drew right? Man I’ve heard so much about ya! Dude, you’re the one that left Pam alone with a toddler and run off to play baseball, gee Walter told me all about you” Ray replied in a loud tone that still sounded cheery.

The words pierced Drew slightly as he realised that everyone has already been informed of his past mistakes. He hated the fact that even someone that he has never met, was already against him after hearing Paige’s side of things. Yes it was true but Walter always seemed to forget that he returned. Back then he was an idiot, a child. He wasn’t ready to be a father and took the first possible opportunity to bail. Those seven years in Portland gave him time to think it over and grow up. Now he was ready to take his fatherly role and repair all that he ever messed up. But clearly Paige didn’t see that. She would rather let Ralph spend the day with a man that they had just met rather than call him up and see if he was able to do it.

Drew’s saddening expression was easily noticed by Ray so the man responded quickly.

“Hey don’t worry bout it man, wanna come with us?” 

Drew accepted this kind offer and the three started off towards another path to an ice cream stall as it was the one thing that all of them suddenly begun to crave as the sun warmed up the atmosphere even more.

“So where is your mum anyway, Ralph” asked Drew before taking a big refreshing lick of his rocky road ice cream.

“She’s on a date with Wally” confessed Ray to which Drew responded with a shocked expression that nearly sent his ice cream soaring to the floor. He caught it in time, straightened up to seem unfazed by the words and continued walking as if nothing happened. 

“Well Walter’s calling it a business dinner but I saw how mum was dressing so elegantly and she looked so pretty” added Ralph that didn’t at all help Drew’s mood.

He begun to remember the day’s pf their youth when they were younger and he was the one that had the pleasure of dating the hottest girl in school. It was him who she was always trying to impress with new gowns and flashing jewellery, and not it was Walter that had access to such luxury.

“Are you jealous dad?” 

“Don’t worry man, I’m sure that you will meet someone soon and maybe not mess it up this time” the last part was meant as a joke and the comforting smile of Ray somehow reassured him.

Ray then stretched out his hand and patted the taller man on the back.

“Ok well that’s enough of talking about them, let’s go on a ride!” declared Drew after smiling back subtly to the cheerful man beside him.

Sure the lines were still quite long and the waiting would have taken the same amount of time as before but that didn’t bother them. The three guys didn’t stop talking, sharing jokes and overall shutting their mouths at all which made the wait seem like three seconds. They strapped into their seats and ascended into the air slowly with Drew being squeezed on both of his arms by the guys on each side.  
…  
“So I heard that he had a good time” whispered Paige to Drew as he stood in the doorway, not wanting to enter the apartment. 

They spent the rest of the day going on different attractions, eating tonnes of junk food and even returning to the spinning teacups as a joke which turned out to be surprisingly fun. Ray returned to the garage and Drew offered to take Ralph home, ending up arriving at ten in the evening. When he knocked on the door, Paige opened and seemed quite taken aback to see Drew standing there but greeted him warmly nether the less. Walter then emerged from behind the door and after an exchange in firm handshakes, took the exhausted Ralph into his own arms and carried him to the boy’s bedroom.

“Yeah we had fun, Ray is a blast!” replied Drew with a smile that creeped onto his face unknowingly.

“Oh I know. He can be a handful but he always means well and is always the life and soul of the party” she agreed before another awkward silence between them.

“So… did you have fun as well?” 

“Yes we did have a great time also. Walter and I are meaning to repeat it and I was wondering if maybe you and Ray would want to repeat your outing as well, whenever it suits you obviously and I'm not going to force you into anything” she smiled slightly, waiting for a reply.

“Defiantly. I’d love to.”


End file.
